Sigh No More
by kawaii-kakashi
Summary: Naruto comes home from work exhausted. Luckily, it turns out the thief who ate his yogurt was kind enough to buy some more. KakaNaru oneshot.


I spent an hour going through prompts, thinking that I'd write some cheery AU with high school werewolves or whatever, but nope. I've been trying different styles of writing but I don't know if you can tell, haha.

**Canon universe.** Also, they have cooking shows in Konoha now.

* * *

><p>A sudden gust of wind crushed its way through the office, brusquely dragged stacks of paper with it in its fall and made them lick down on the floor, perhaps enchanted by the turn their lives had taken.<p>

Naruto sprung up from his seat, "No no no-!"

He hurriedly closed the window and the whirling papers fell asleep. He spared the clock on the wall a single glance and started sorting out the mess.

Ino showed up in the doorway, carrying more of the escapists. "Maybe you should keep the window closed?" she suggested lightly, leaving the papers on his desk.

"Mm," he said, uncommitted.

Kakashi always used the window to get in.

Naruto tore up the papers from the floor, some of them ended up with the text down in the pile. Another one had ended up beneath his desk and he had to crawl to get it. He straightened up, swore, briskly brushed the dust off his clothes.

Never minding the mess in the room, he turned off the lights and shut the door.

Ino looked up, "Can I go too?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course. See you tomorrow."

The town was in preparation for the autumn festival. Everywhere he looked there were villagers tending to their stalls, carrying boxes, amiably chatting. A kid was playing with a cat, teasing it with a stick with a blue ribbon attached to the end of it. Her excited laugh doubled in the street as the cat swung, aimed and jumped. The trees glowed in the sleepless afternoon light, like yellow torches for display.

He hurried up the stairs, unlocked the door with the rush still in his legs.

"I'm home!" he called out, pulled off his headband then dropped both it and his keys on the commode to his right. He stepped out of his shoes, shrugged off the coat, only a thin sweater underneath.

"Welcome home," Kakashi's voice came from the other room. "I bought yogurt."

Smiling, Naruto went to the refrigerator, located the plastic containers. He went for one with a blue lid, grabbed a spoon in a drawer and followed the faint sound of the TV to the living room. It was lit by the daylight, a brown sofa to the right, it's back turned to him. He leaned over its sturdy edge, saw Kakashi lying down, spread out.

He'd gotten back from yet another successful mission, his right arm slung backwards, angled over the sofa's armrest, the other one placed on his chest. "You're home early?" Kakashi inquired.

Naruto sat down on the sofa's back and swung his legs over it, making his feet rest on Kakashi's stomach. "Yeah, I had a shitty day. I decided to call it quits before I fired someone."

He pulled off the thin plastic cover of the yogurt, licked it off and then placed it on his knee, balancing it. "What are you watching?"

Kakashi sighed, "I don't know, some cooking show maybe?"

"Huh."

A woman was holding up a pot, looking pleased. The image changed to a garden, close-up of herbs swaying in the wind.

Naruto finished the yogurt. He stuffed the lid in the container and handed it to Kakashi, who put it on the coffee table.

He prodded at the older man with his foot. "Scoot over."

"Nah," he replied, tired but mostly stubborn, teasing.

Naruto remained still for a moment, thinking on his choices. "Fair enough." He lowered himself down, carefully, onto Kakashi's middle, then he stretched out, reminiscent of a fish in shallow water.

Resting.

Legs intertwined.

His chin was angled into Kakashi's chest, its dip in the middle. "There you go. Happy?"

Kakashi looked at him, undecipherable. He moved his arm from the sofa's arm support and slung it around Naruto's waist, slid his hand under his shirt, rested it there. He pressed him against his figure.

The gesture was a march, an impulse across clouded fields.

As if bad lands could be good.

"Yeah."


End file.
